National Falleen Panaunist Workers' Party
|ideology = Panaunism Monarchism Militarism Ultranationalism |position = Centre-Right |colours = Black, Brown |seats1_title = Chamber of Deputies |seats1 = |flag = |logo = |wing1_title = Party Wing |wing1 = Admin Department }}The National Falleen Panaunist Workers' Party (NFPWP) is a Fascist party in Delnour, Falleentium that was founded on the year 555AER after groups of Fascists within Delnour became unhappy with the current leadership of the Fascist Party. Around this time, the Panaunist ideology was also founded and made to be the core ideology of the NFPWP. Arthur Wilhuff-Holland was one of the founding members and became leader of the party with his views leading the Party forward. During the Party's first few months, it grew to have a membership of 800 as the Party increasingly became popular among the lower classes in Dellenport, Delnour. At the time of the first Ravenwood Rally, members of the NFPWP met together and this was the time people actually saw the size of the Party. Party-Leader Arthur Wilhuff-Holland and Organizational Leader William Riker began pushing for projects within Delnour such as opening street kitchens for the poor and forming groups of people who would patrol the streets in order to keep the city clean. The Party became very popular with the lower classes as well as parts of the lower middle classes that it's membership quickly grew to 1,800 members. The Party maintains a strong recruitment campaign that includes party posters on the walls of the city as well as members of the AD who will go around the city with the mission of recruiting lower and middle class citizens to join the Party in order to fight the "Silent Killer" that is poverty and corruption. Party speeches can be heard around Delnour as well but mostly in the areas within and around Ravenwood and Dellenport. From the beginning, the party has seen little funds but most recently has seen programs to increase the funding of the party, by means of fundraisers and donations by middle class citizens with the party's promise to fight for them against the things that would pray on them. History Origins The National Falleen Panaunist Workers' Party had its origins in Dellenport, Delnour. Thoughts of a new ideology and party began with Arthur WIlhuff-Holland and some of his followers when they began to hate the way the Falleen Fascist Party was run. Arthur and Jonathan Iron would come to develop the Panaunist ideology during their days at Ravenwood. Although not until they returned to Dellenport did they finalize the ideology and share it with the rest of their followers, and shortly after this, W.A. Riker, the future Organizational Leader became involved with the development. William Riker began speaking to Arthur who decided along with Jonathan that there should be a new party. A party that would have Panaunism as it's core ideology and headquartered in Dellenport, Delnour. Arthur and Jonathan began thinking that if there was going to be a party, there was going to have to be a logo of sorts, something to make the party known and something to make it pictured. There were many concepts for the insignia that Arthur had been drawing, however he finally drew what will be soon be called the Panaunist Cross and ended up liking it. ZgmUUDW.png Foundation The Party was formed with it's headquarters in Dellenport, Delnour. The main party officials at the beginning were Arthur Wilhuff-Holland, Jonathan Iron, and William Riker who became very popular with the party members and people who eventually joined the party. Arthur and Riker's projects became popular among the lower classes in Dellenport. Projects that included helping the poor, painting it as a civil duty. The party wanted to show the public that it was on the side of the people, and wanted unity between all classes. This is where the nationalist side of the party became known, with party members as well as Arthur stating that unity in Falleentium was needed. Unity between all people within Falleentium in order to create a strong people to drive the nation. Around this time is when the membership of the party begun to raise, from 800 members to 1,800 members in just months. Although the majority of these members remained within and around Dellenport and Ravenwood. Which until now had contained just a small party outpost, which would all change when the first Ravenwood Rally happened. First Ravenwood Rally Arthur and the rest of the Party High Command began looking into plans for a massive party rally in order to address the membership of the party, but in order to do this, a suitable place would have to be found. William Riker, the Organizational Leader for the party spoke to Arthur about Ravenwood being the perfect place for a party rally. This was because William had been born in Ravenwood, and that it would be the ideal place for the rally. The location was agreed on, and so the Party High Command traveled to Ravenwood to begin setting up the area. When the First Ravenwood Rally was commenced, over 1,000 members went to it, during the rally some members were promoted into higher ranks within the party due to their achievements and work in the party. Arthur also gave a speech to the members of the party by telling them the plan for the party by detailing what the party will do in the next few months. Category:The Imperial Constitution